<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everyday things by VioletSeaWitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108920">Everyday things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletSeaWitch/pseuds/VioletSeaWitch'>VioletSeaWitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men in Black (Movies), Men in Black: The Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MIB, Nightmares, Pranks, Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletSeaWitch/pseuds/VioletSeaWitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Slice of life domestic romance what more could you want. This is a oneshot but i could write more if y’all want</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agent Jay/Agent Kay (Men in Black)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everyday things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The grind don’t stop slick…”</p><p>James snickered, filming his partner talk in his sleep. This brand new mib issued smartphone picked up all of the face twitches amd funny words that dribbled from Kay’s mouth. Jay knew if the beast awakens, he’s dead meat. For now, he puts the phone on the bedside table, not knowing he had accidently sent L the video. </p><p>“Pineapples...rev the LTD...no hyperdrive..He’s sexy….” Kay turned on his back, placing an arm over his closed eyes. A snore rips through the room.</p><p>Jay could not resist recording. If this was what he thought it was, there was no other option. </p><p>“Who’s the lucky guy?” He snickers.</p><p>“Slick...youre...James...that’s him. Mr.hotpants…”</p><p>Your old cliche sleeping convo. The rush from the risk of Kay waking up zipped through him, and he knew his fun was over. How in the galaxy could he stay quiet about this though? It was just too goddamn special. Kay was a brick wall hidden behind an impenetrable vault when it came to emotions. To see his inner thoughts spill out so carelessly was something he wanted to revisit on a tough work day. Sure, Kay was with him all day but it wasn’t like the guy would turn to him and crack a joke at request. </p><p>Jay smiles at his sleeping partner. He looked in front of himself and took a moment to realize that the other agent was firmly hugging his torso. </p><p>“Oh so now you get all mushy on me. Real different look, and I think i’m loving it.”</p><p>“Shut up..voice..”</p><p>In Kay’s mind, he’s in a powerful windstorm. One that if he did not hug the pole he was, would threaten to blow him up into the sky. Voices called to him. That of his nightmarish old mentor, Alpha, one belonging to the countless aliens that vowed revenge, and the last a soothing voice that cut through the chaos. </p><p>Alpha’s face was frostbitten and ghastly, bearing little resemblance of a memory of a human. When his voice echoed out, it felt akin to knives slicing through him. The way he felt betrayed, angered, and always let it out in the worst ways. If it were not for his lover, he would have taken down his ex mentor with himself as a sacrifice.</p><p>His actions called out for him, and Jay was always there to help. Always having his back, Jay saved Kay numerous times. The more he thought about him, the less violent the wind storm became. Something about the pole comforted him as well. Warmth. It was warm and firm.</p><p>In the waking world, Jay’s heart fluttered. He rubbed his partner’s back, as he was being held like a lifeline. There was a time where this kind of moment would breathe life in his own dreams only.</p><p>“Kay, it’s okay.”</p><p>Kay’s muscles relaxed. It was like all of the tenseness was sapped out of him. Jay felt his own eyes drift shut and he falls asleep in the awkward position he’s in. </p><p>The following morning, Kay gets up first, as he always does. He unsticks his cheek from the surface it was pressed against. He slowly picks up on the position he was in. Somehow, he was holding onto jay by the torso, legs locked around one of his partner’s legs. Was it that dream? Was that why he felt so safe around that pole?</p><p>Jay was asleep in a funky position. Pillow was under his lower shoulder blade, and his head was nearly off of the bed. Kay slips out of his cozy spot to take that pillow out from under his partner and places Jay’s head on it. Maybe the extra hour of sleep in a normal position will make his back hurt less. </p><p>Kay takes a moment to admire Jay’s resting youthful face. Sure, they bickered a lot but they were the galaxy’s best team. </p><p>Now, it was time for half of that team to make breakfast. Mornings and late evenings were when Kay was at the most peace. Birds fly through the clothes lines and balconies, chirping as golden rays pour through the window. Cars honk below, and garbage trucks rumble but it’s all part of the city. The very quietest mornings feel deafeningly silent, and oddly enough those perfect ones are filled with sound.</p><p>Kay looks at his walkman, debating turning it on as he goes about his morning activities. He decides against it. The sounds of the city were music enough for him. </p><p>“Hey Kev’”</p><p>Kay looked back from the pan full of eggs.Jay leans agsinst the door frame.</p><p>Kay turns back to the stove.. “How cliche.”</p><p>Jay wrapped his arms around Kay. “Got a problem with it?”</p><p>“Not what I was implying.” Kay kisses him. “Morning slick.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>